


the last messages

by panicingtrash



Category: Own creation - Fandom, own story - Fandom, text - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicingtrash/pseuds/panicingtrash
Summary: Just a pair of pals texting. ((because this is for fandoms think it's your otp or something idk))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on own experience.

**18.2.**

"Hey, are we still up for tomorrow?" 1.32pm

"Yeah" 11.46pm

"You should learn how to answer faster, haha!" 11.54pm

**19.2**.

"My guy, where you at? I'm not sure if I can make it in time." 2.45pm

"I can't do this today" 2.46pm

"Hey, what do you mean?" 2.48pm

"... Hey?" 2.56pm

**20.2.**

"I heard the news. I" 3.23am

"Fuck..." 3.24am

"Why?" 9.31am

**21.2.**

"Hi. I just wanted to text you, even when I know you won't answer. I miss you." 21.49pm

**22.2.**

"I can't do this." 1.09am

"Fuck you." 1.10am

"I love you." 1.59am

**23.3.**

"It's hard to breathe." 8.37am

"It's hard to be." 8.38am

"Good night." 11.22pm

**24.2.**

"I actually thought the new haircut was nice. Sorry." 2.31am

"I can't sleep." 2.33am

"I love your laugh." 4.12pm

**25.2.**

"It's snowing." 12.45pm

**26.2.**

"It's been a week now." 1.09am

"I fucking hate this." 5.10p

**27.2.**

"Your furneral is tomorrow. I'm not sure what to do." 1.37pm

**28.2.**

"I didn't cry yesterday. Expect when I got home. What a way to spend time, I noticed." 7.20am

**29.2.**

"Please come back." 4.07pm

**3.3.**

"My life is a mess now. Fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuckyoufuck you fuck" 10.50pm

**5.3.**

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's shitty and I know it's short, but I don't know, I just wanted to post it.


End file.
